Kill Black
by Rock'n'Slash
Summary: A Kill Bill cross-over. Jake shows up at the wedding, kills everyone, or so Bella thinks, and knockes Bella out for two years. When Bella wakes up, she goes on a roarring rampage of death and distruction. Will she be alone? Written by a once Jake hater.
1. Leah

The papers called it the Washington Wedding Chapel Massacre

_**I don't own Twilight or Kill Bill. I will tell you now, Edward isn't dead. I love him to much. Edward isn't allowed to die. Bella just thinks they all are dead. They all think Bella is dead, too.**_

_**This is just a trial. If I don't get any reviews, I won't write anymore on this. **_

The papers called it the Washington Wedding Chapel Massacre. The eight o'clock news called it the Wolf Attack at Twilight. It looked like a massacre, as the papers suggested. But, as the news said, it also looked like a wolf attack. There were so many things about the scene that would remain unknown to the normal world. In all truth, it was both.

The only thing anyone was really sure of was that there were only five bodies found. The groom and his family had disappeared. The bride's entire family was killed. The bride's father, mother, stepfather, best friend and the reverend were killed. The there was the only one found alive. Me. The bride.

What they didn't realize was, I should have been killed, too.

I got out of the silver Volvo that I stole in his memory. I stole a car in a person's memory. Hah. I picked up my sword and walked up the suburban house I had parked in front of. I knew who lived here. I was here for a reason. My jeans were easy to move in so that I could get in and get out easily.

I knocked on the door. She answered it. I kicked her in the face. She flew back into a bookcase. She picked up the shattered class and started throwing them at me. I dodged them with ease. "Bella. I. Didn't. Want. To." Leah said throwing the shards of broken glass at my head. She rolled over to the umbrella holder and pulled out her sword. She unsheathed it. She lashed at me.

"But. You. Did. It. Anyway." She jumped on me and I threw her on the piano and it shattered into pieces. I bent down to slice her in the guts and she kicked me in the face. I had a broken nose. It's ok. I've had worse.

As we were in the middle of our dramatic sword fight, a yellow school bus rolled in front of the house, next to my Volvo. Leah looked at me with pleading eyes. A little girl, probably in first grade, with frizzy brown hair, skipped from the bus to the house. "Please." I quickly hid my sword behind my back.

"Hi, Leah," she looked at me, "Who's this?"

"This is one of my old friends," she looked at me with an expression that said, "please play along." I decided I would. "Nikki, this is Miss Bella."

"Hi, sweetie," I smiled. Leah breathed a sigh of relief. It would be in the category of her last hundred breaths. She would suffer for what she did to me.

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework," she said looking at Leah.

"Ok," Leah replied, "Call me if you need any help." Nikki nodded and ran up the stairs. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked me.

"Yeah, that would be great." I followed her into the bright yellow kitchen. It reminded me of Charlie's house. I watched the little girl run up the stairs. "Is she your daughter?"

Leah laughed. "No, but she might as well be. I'm her stepmother. Her father was never home that often, anyway." She handed me the coffee mug. I sniffed it, but I did it in a way she wouldn't notice. I didn't smell poison. Leah looked at me seriously. "You can do whatever you want to me, but don't touch her."

"Fine, I promise I will not hurt Nikki," I said. She was innocent. She had nothing to do with my revenge. I will not have innocent blood spilled by me. "You have stopped morphing, haven't you?"

"How did you know?" she was staring out the window. Her eyes were flooded.

"The value of your strength has decreased since the last time we met. I remember that well."

"No, I believe yours has increased," Leah smiled at me. She turned back to the window. "After I did what I did to you, I vowed never to morph again. We, my husband and I, disagreed on a lot of things. We had been married for six months. I found he was cheating on me. I lost my temper. I can't morph again."

"Can't?"

"Let me rephrase that. I can, but I won't." I nodded. She returned her gaze on me. "It's going to be to the death, isn't it?"

"Yes." Her eyes turned pleadingly at me, like they had in the living room.

"I can't leave her. I am all Nikki has left. Please forget about this."

"Do you think Charlie or Renee wanted to leave me? Their only daughter? Do you think they left because of choice? If you do, then I will need to jog your memory a little. What about…" I couldn't say his name without feeling the need to sob. "him? Do you think he left willingly? No, to walk out of this house alive, you will have to kill me."

"Fine. I didn't want to do it then, and I don't want to do it now." She threw a butcher's knife at my chest. It hit my heart. I looked up at her and smiled. I took the knife out of my skin. I walked up to her. I held it to her throat.

"You can't kill me," I said, trying to be evil, "I'm already dead." I slit her throat.

I turned to the counter and picked up my Honzo sword. Nikki stood behind me. Her eyes were wide with terror. I smiled. "In ten years when you are ready to revenge your mother, come and find me."

I opened the door to my car and picked up Death List Dog. I slowly marked out Leah's name. I looked at the next name. Embry was in Japan. I have never been to Tokyo before. I wonder what it's like.


	2. Thoughts

_**I own nothing. Not even the song.**_

OoOoO

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_Bang, bang_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang, bang_

_He would shoot me down_

_Bang, bang_

_He shot me down_

_Bang, bang_

_To the could hard ground_

_Bang, bang_

_Oh, that awful sound_

_Bang, Bang_

_My baby shot me down_

OoOoO

I was in the car, starring into nothingness. What did I just do? Did I really… Yes I did. I killed her. I murdered her. I… me… myself… am a murderer. She deserved it. She ruined my life. I died that day. The meaning of my life, existence was ripped from my grasp. She deserved to suffer.

For what? For a fading memory that I'm going to loose soon? For a memory of a man I will never see again? For the family I had lost? For the life that had disappeared? For a meaning? Is that why I killed her? For a reason to live? I murdered someone so that I could live? Did I really do that?

I promised myself that as a vampire I would never kill anyone. I just did.

But what would… he do? Ed…ward. Curse my inability to sob. He's the only one, besides Alice, that I remember clearly. I remember his smile. The crooked one he would only smile at me. I remember how I would melt. I remember his eyes, how they would change from black to topaz in seconds, following his mood. His hair, I remember that. The bronze that would make him look like Apollo in the morning... sun. Edward in the sun. He sparkled, much like I do now. Him in the meadow, the strongest memory I have. I can't let it go.

The thing that breaks my heart the most, even though it doesn't beat, in a few years, I won't be able to remember it at all.

It will be a blessing in some places, and horrid in others. There is one memory I will not miss. I remember waking up and he wasn't there.

OoOoO

I woke up. It was a wonderful morning. Hopefully, it was cloudy out. There was a really annoying beeping noise in the background. I opened my eyes to see what it was. When I saw what it was, I closed my eyes again. This had to be a dream. I opened them again.

The beeping was a heart monitor. I was in a hospital bed, surrounded by other unconscious people. I turned my head violently. Edward wasn't there. Dread hit the pit of my stomach.

I tuned to look at the digital clock, you know, the kind that tells the date, too. It was my birthday. That was fine. It had happened two weeks before my birthday. I had been knocked out for two weeks. So, what? Two weeks wasn't so bad. The thing that had thrown me off was the year. Something must be wrong with it, but I knew the clock was perfectly fine. It read that it was 2010, not 2008 when I had my last memory. I was twenty-one.

I had been unconscious for two years, and Edward was no where to be found.

OoOoO

I blocked the rest out. I stepped out of the car into to cold, for a human, Japanese night. I started to whistle. Embry's going to die. Painfully.

Embry had a different background than the others. At the age of twenty, he became the head of the Tokyo underworld. This half Jap-half American was head of a group called the crazy eighty-eights. All body guards. Why a werewolf would need body guards, I do not know. Except maybe me. After the massacre at Forks, he went out in search of his father, who wasn't Billy, Old Quil or Sam's dad, as it turns out. His family is full of shape-shifters. They shape into… guess, people, it's Japan… you ready?... dragons. When he moved to Forks, being around the wolves must have made him weird or something so he morphs into a wolf, now.

As I was buried in my thoughts, a wisp of movement caught my eye...


End file.
